Mobile network operators using cellular communication networks provide communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, and broadcast for subscriber devices, such as mobile devices and data terminals. Often, subscriber devices are given an allotment (e.g., monthly allotment) or quota of data to consume. Typically, the subscriber device accrues additional charges if the device exceeds this allotment or quota. Alternatively, subscriber devices use a metered data connection where charges accrue for only data actually consumed. Some communication content, such as high-definition video, may consume data at a high rate.